eglantisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Eglantis/Some Random Villian Ideas (My second blog post! Yay!)
While currently working on Jonathan's storyline, as well as the First Eglantian Civil War, I've also had some idea for villians. Suzie: I definitely want to make her a character. But I was thinking that Caliso having a 3rd child simply wasn't right, as awesome as it would've been to have Suzie be a child of two gods of darkness. But I was thinking: WHy not make HER a goddess of darkness?! Idea: Suzie was created at the same time as Kentaro and Painting. Painting and Kindred are opposites: Kindred creates while wanting himself to be destroyed, while Painting destroys wanting himself to live. REALLY thinking about it, Kentaro isn't True Neutral: he's Lawful Neutral. He's obsessed with perfect balance and moderation, even though he tries to balance law and chaos. THis is till a very lawful act, even when balancing law and chaos. As such, this makes Kentaro a god of balance. Perhaps there should've been a god of imbalance too... Suzie, a goddess of the Ancient Pantheon, was the weakest of them all. She was Chaotic Neutral, but was corrupted by Painting to attack Kindred. (This is before Painting himself was banished.) She attacked Kindred, but, like EVERY SINGLE OTHER GOD OF THE ANCIENT PANTHEON, was struck by the Blade of Kindred. Kindred cast a spell to create a rip in spacetime. Suzie was thrown into it, and disappeared for an eternity until the Vecna Wars. At which point she returned in Dementia. She was recruited into Vecna's army as her actual role. The rest of her is still true. (This also means that due to Suzie's disappearence from Menal can serve as ainting's key argument in corrupting Kentaro. This means I can get rid of the Worms, who, while they were awesome while they were canon, are now completely outdated and have no real effect on the Timeline apart from stalling the Eldrazi from immediately destroying Menal. It doesn't matter, as Menal is destroyed anyways by the Wise One's execution. Inostrancevia: What the hell is that? Yeah, I don't mention her that much. She was the first ever gorgonopsid, created by the Schnyauzer and sent to Earth as a representative of the corrupt Spirit of the Blade. It was able to kill anything that came in its path. Eventually it laid eggs, which hatched into new gorgonopsids. Gorgonopsids were not actually evolved from Dimetrodons; Dimetrodons were taken off of Earth by the fuzzers long before to serve in the fuzzer military. They're all dead now though. Gorgonosids were the top predator of their time, until the mice dropped off the Schneizers, which annihilated the Gorgonopsids and caused the Great Dying, killing 90% of all life on Earth. Inostrancevia however was immortal, and fled through a cave system, eventually reaching the Earth's mantle. It's the one that helped break the chains holding Eglantis to earth, letting it fly away into space. The hole it left ebhind would provide Inostrancevia with a means of escape for the Sunset Eclipse. At that time, it fights the single remaining pack of Schneizers, slaying them. OK fine, but what impact does she REALLY have on the story? her impact doesn't come until MUCH later. Like, we're talking late 2nd part to early 3rd part. When the Schnyauzer finally awakens, Inostrancevia is used as a messenger and preacher for the Unholy Ghost, spreading the schnauzer god's power and message to all. She herself becomes a half-schnauzer, and helps to reform the Broken Circle, now worshipping the Schnyauzer too along with Vecna, Darktew and Kas. Archlich Insanity Shadow. I'M SORRY. BUT THIS NEEDS TO HAPPEN AT SOME POINT. Fusion of Anglachel and Diomedes. I'M REALLY SORRY. THAT NEEDS TO HAPPEN TOO. Fusion of Khan and Jonathan (Khanathan) OK THAT'S GETTING OUT OF HAND Fusion of Light Random Person and Dark Random Person HHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG TASK MANAGER IS NOT RESPONDING DIAGNOSE CONNECTION PROBLEMS A RANDOM VIRUS HAS BEEN FOUND IN YOUR PAINT-FLAVOURED BURRITO SANDWICH Category:Blog posts